


薄荷

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	薄荷

停电了。  
电扇最后转了一会儿便没了声响，房间里看起来有些凌乱，没了电的夏日让人更是心乱如麻。二宫躺在榻榻米上，汗水冒出来，顺着他的脖颈流下，消失在白色背心中，晕出一片透明，将皮肤显露出来。没了用处的游戏手柄被二宫拽在手里，对着空白的天花板乱按。偶尔相葉送的风铃会响一下，带来点自然的风，却没什么用处。  
二宫和也无力地将自己支撑起来，那么任凭头手自然的垂着就挪动步子，顺手将书架上的电池抓进手里，然后塞进座机后去。电话的按键声也有些无力。  
“相葉雅纪……相葉雅纪……”  
二宫和也压低了声音自言自语，听筒里却全是蝉鸣一般漫长烦躁的滴滴声。  
没人接。  
二宫和也放下听筒，背过身去倚在柜子上，舔了舔有些干得发裂的嘴，看着桌子上没了气的可乐，皱了皱眉头。闷热的空气让他有些迷糊，夏日午后的困乏在他的脑袋里翻滚，没了意识地重复播放着相葉雅纪四个字。  
口干舌燥，口干舌燥。  
二宫和也觉得自己大概会死在这个狭小闷热的空间，他突然开始渴望闻见相葉雅纪身上清凉的薄荷香气。那是相葉母亲在院子里种下的，每次二宫去相葉家打游戏的时候，那人就会穿着白色的校服衬衫，走到薄荷丛里去，把水管打开。然后二宫就看到溅起的水滴把阳光分成各种颜色，显得相葉周围闪闪发光，薄荷草的味道就随着风传进二宫和也的鼻腔里，绿色融进他的眼里。  
“相葉那家伙真的很适合绿色。”  
二宫和也偷偷想到，却被迎面扑上来的相葉雅纪撞上，一瞬间，全是薄荷香。  
二宫和也渴望那个味道，他也渴望相叶雅纪那个被树荫眷顾的房间以及某个晚上让他口渴难耐的梦境。现在的二宫就如同甲板上的鱼，快要死去。  
然后他就没了意识，等他回过神的时候自己已经穿着错了扣的校服，骑上了单车。他不喜欢出门的，一向如此，可是这次他却有些急切。那是条熟悉的公路，沿着过去能看见远处的海边，海水的味道偶尔会被海鸥带过来，快到铁道的地方有家不大不小的便利店，相葉雅纪来接他去家里的时候会在这里买上两罐冰凉的可乐，然后二宫就会趁着相葉雅纪不注意的时候把冰凉的瓶罐贴到他的脸上去，每次这样，那个胆小鬼总会吓一跳然后把脖子缩起来。  
二宫和也停下来了，望着门口旁的老旧自动贩卖机出了会儿神，直到店里的老板开始提醒他。  
“停电了哦！”是个老奶奶这么笑眯眯的说道，“不过店里有冻好了的麦茶，很适合夏天呢……”  
口干舌燥，口干舌燥。  
二宫和也提着麦茶按响门铃的时候里面却还是没什么动静，可却有微弱的声音从门缝里传来。于是他将门垫下的钥匙取出来，这是相葉告诉他的秘密之一——关于如何闯入他自己的家中。二宫和也就这么开了门，歌声一下就灌进了耳朵，是Pink Floyd的Young Lust。这专辑是他送给相葉雅纪的生日礼物，十七八岁的他们都喜欢摇滚，这时候的男孩都觉得，似乎这样能短暂的成长为一个男人。  
“i need a dirty woman...”  
二宫和也就这么小声的哼唱着，喉头却干得发疼，麦茶瓶的冷气变化成水滴，顺着瓶身流下来，落在二宫的裤脚上，脚背上，冰凉的快感折磨着二宫和也的神经。他慢慢地向相葉雅纪的房间踱步，房间里传来声音越来越大。  
房门没有合拢，二宫和也却突然停了下来。他听到一个熟悉的声音，来自那个让他饥渴难耐的梦境，来自那个叫做相葉雅纪的人。梦里那个人喘息着吻过他的头发，抚过他的耳垂。他们鼻尖厮磨，划过对方的背脊，那是梦境，喘息声如同被情欲的山洞放大成轰鸣，那人的胎记化作烟花在他的意识海中绽放开来，快感的海浪在一次又一次的冲击中溅跃，薄荷的香气萦绕在梦境中，直到日出让一切归于平静。  
口干舌燥，口干舌燥。  
二宫和也透过门缝看着地面上散落的情色杂志，相葉雅纪靠着柜子坐在地上，穿着白色的短袜，藏在那片树荫的阴影里，隔着内裤自慰，他手里拽着什么东西，二宫和也听见他的喘息里夹着什么单词，却因为歌词听不明白。二宫和也觉得自己的喉咙和胃部被灼热的气息烫得发颤，以至于控制不住的大口呼吸，麦茶瓶上的水流了一地，一点一点摧毁着二宫最后的意识。熟悉的曲调在二宫和也的耳中轰鸣然后变弱，相叶雅纪的窃语和喘息却在逐渐放大——曲子结束了。  
“ni……ni...nino……”  
相叶雅纪的窃语就这样突如其来的回荡在房间里，如同寂静荒原上的低吟，呼唤着二宫和也。  
二宫推门走了进去，麦茶从手中落下，在地板上自由的滚落。两人不带有一丝惊奇的相视，就好似这是那个千百遍出现的梦境，二宫跨坐在相葉的身上，褪去自己的衣服，用鼻尖在他的脸上亲吻。  
他抬眼对上相葉的视线，然后相叶雅纪就这么吻了下来，好似一场暴雨，将干涸化解。二宫和也感觉有什么东西在脑海中盘旋，攀升，到那云霄中去，薄荷的香气被无数的吻交付于他，落在他的下颚的痣，他的脖颈，他的肋骨，他的膝盖，他的脚踝。相叶雅纪的手在二宫和也的身体上探索，初尝禁果的窘迫却被青少年的夏日热情冲得不见，男孩儿手上锻炼留下的茧刺激着二宫和也。歌曲又开始循环，歌词唱着“where are all the goodtime？”  
相叶雅纪褪下了自己的内裤，拽来二宫和也的手握住，将阴茎握在一起，上下撸动，然后把二宫抱到胸前，在他的脖子上种下印记。二宫和也被一波又一波的快感撞得头晕脑涨。抬起头去讨吻，两人唇舌厮磨，好似在讨要对方口中自己的名字，情欲的毒蛇缠在两人之间。相叶从背后的柜子底掏出了一盒藏好的避孕套，给自己套上，二宫和也被相葉抱在怀里，在他的耳边笑着唱道:“you need a dirty boy.”  
“是的，我需要。”相叶雅纪的声音像婆娑的雨林，沙哑的回答。  
像加州公路，而相叶雅纪踩下了油门。他将二宫和也翻过来，学着情色小说里的情节，抚摸每一个他幻想的部位，亲吻他每一个魂牵梦绕的板块，像是贝斯手演奏一般，刮过二宫和也每一根紧绷的弦，让他呻吟出声，像维纳斯手中的竖琴。他轻揉着二宫和也的臀肉，把阴茎放在之间磨蹭，再如同一个海盗般，探进手指去探索扩张。二宫和也微伸着舌头小口呼吸，扭过头来讨要轻吻，他好渴，他渴望相叶雅纪同他一起，一起吃饭，一起回家，一起生活，一起做爱。他渴了太久太久，以至于欲望在被满足前无限的放大，他开始说些胡话，关于阴茎，关于体液。相叶雅纪应着，把阴茎抵了上去，凭着直觉在里面横冲直撞，引得二宫和也弓起背来呻吟。暴风雨席卷着两人的意识，像海浪，他们撞在岩石上，卷进漩涡里，相叶雅纪不停的抽插着，抱着二宫和也亲吻，撕咬着二宫和也的耳垂。二宫和也在音乐声中呻吟着，情欲和色域在节节攀升，达到最后的高潮，如同烟花绽放……  
那天他们抱在一起睡了很久。二宫梦到了一片薄荷田，相叶雅纪在里面对他说听不清的话。  
醒来的时候，二宫还是觉得口干舌燥。  
“我买了麦茶，你给我倒。”二宫和也一边系着扣子一边对相叶雅纪说。  
相葉雅纪吻了他一下，把倒好了了的麦茶递了过去，“nino,爱してる。”  
二宫和也笑着接过麦茶，一饮而尽。  
一阵风吹过，好像就是梦里的薄荷田。


End file.
